Heart
by sweet00addiction
Summary: He died protecting the universe. The Vongola mourned without considering his survival. But now /he/ is a /she/ as the universe seems to enjoy playing tricks on him. Yet /her/ rebirth brings more danger from both enemies and them as they try to protect her. Will love bloom? Fem!TsunaxAll, OCs
1. Chapter 1

**Please reviews**

**I don't own KHR**

**This is just a little snapshot of my story and I will recosinder to continue it or delete it.**

" Excuse me " a voice said from behind them, they turned and saw a figure heading towards them.

" Can you help me" the figure spoken. They couldn't spoken a single word for what they saw was a figure of their

beloved one who they thought was dead and a boy, but this figure was a girl

**Reviews at least 10 reviews so I can continue both of my newly made stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thankyou all dear reviewers.**

**Thoughts: **_italic_

**Normal : normal**

**Flashback: **_italic +underline_

I don't own KHR sadlyyy

enjoy , I'm so sorry about that little snapshot and for stupid me not updating a long,loong,looong,loooong,looooong timee...

_Flashback_

_In the mist of people, you can see a coffin laying in the middle of the room, there was a picture of a male with auburn hair and blue eyes smiling sweetly __, __being placed at the front of the coffin. _

_You can also feel the tense aura surrounding the people around it, there stood six people around it,__faces unreadeble , with a stern look on their faces, with their fists clench hard, with their eyes downcast, with their breathing ragged and__with dried tears on their faces __also known as the guardians of vongola decimo._

" This was not supposed to happen" the storm guardian said while standing up and destroying vases, paintings and more valuable items in the room they were in, there was anger, sadness, dissapointment in his voice that everyone in that room could hear it.

" Ma Ma, Calm down Gokudera" the rain guardian stood up and pat his friend's back while asking him to sit down.

While the storm guardian just let a sigh of frustation and throw his body to the couch beside the rain guardian.

" Kufufufu, well that was an unfortunate event indeed, I didn't think tsunayoshi would die so soon, and i haven't possesed his body, such a shame, now I have to look for another body to posses " the mist guardian said while smirking and said " kufufufu" while other guardians could see a glint of sadness in his eyes.

Gokudera of course didn't notice the sadness in the mist guardian's eyes and was feeling enraged of his boss being insulted and began lighting all of his dynamites.

" You freaking pineaple bastard " Gokudera stood up and threw a pack of dynamite towards Mukuro while Mukuro just jumped around to avoid ,which causes more damages on the expensive painted walls.

While the guardians was caught in the midst of the mess made by the fighting of Gokudera and Mukuro they didn't realized the door was opened and there stood a tall figure with a fedora on his head tilting down.

" Shut up, everyone of you" the man wearing a fedora hat shouted angrily through gritted teeths that showed how much he was restraining himself from killing those stupid guardians.

" Well hello Reborn, you should informed us first that you were coming" the rain guardian said calmly while gazing at the older man.

" Hummph, You can see that I never had intention to visit any of you" the older teen said in a bitter tone with malice that made the guardians flinch a little.

" If Tsuna knew that you guys are fighting and destroying the family he had build he will surely be rather dissapointed" the hitman continued a little softer and gentler. The older teen looked like he was remembering the past when Tsuna was there with them , in joy and grief.

"By the way, you guys will be transfering from Namimori, that includes you too baka cow." Reborn said and tilt his fedora to Lambo,

"why do we have to transfeeeeer, I don't wanna leave mama alone and sweeet candiess" Lambo sulked while blowing his nose and eating the lollipop.

" You idiot cow, Tsuna just died and all you can think about is sweetss!" Gokudera screamed in rage snd sttod up on the sofa while lighting his dynamites one by one getting ready to throw them all at Lambo.

"Don't you get what I said" Reborn said calmly while there was a murderous tone in his voice that made everbody shiver, like the temperature has gotten below zero degrees. " I repeat what I said, all of you will be transfering from Namimori, no exluding, no questions whatsoever, all of you, don't ask what's the reason, it's an order from vongola ninth".

"NO FIGHTING, are you listening, if you're going to fight every single fuc*ing time, I suggest you get out, get lost and never come back to show your face again." Reborn said while eyeing all of the guardians especially Gokudera and Lambo.

"Now sit, I'm going to tell you more about the details" Reborn walked slowly and took a seat beside mukuro and hibari, which is the only seat avaible. The guardians start to listen while Gokudera sat back swiftly on the sofa.

" As you can see, I didn't come here voluntarily, I was given a message by Vongola Nono to deliver to you guys." Reborn inhaled and continued "Now listen here, what I said here will stay in this room, never meant to be kept a memory. Tsuna's death was no accident, the fire wasn't caused by an electrical circuit. Somebody set the fire on purpose, this means it was murder. Vongola ninth has not found the person who did this yet, but it seems you guys are the next target, we received a letter right after the funeral, that was addresed to vongola nono, the letter said ' Vongola will be dust and ash, just a memory of those who existed, starting from the top to the bottom, it will become none, no trace, not seen, not felt and it will perish from the earth' the sender was uknown and we can't find any clue about it, you see from the top to the bottom, when the top is gone below them will fall and it will be an easy to target, that's why you guys are going to move far from Namimori, you're going to change identities and change schools, it will be all fo your safety" Reborn finished and drew a long breath in and out waiting for the guardians reaction.

The first one to react was the storm guardian " I'm going to kill that son of a bast*rd for killing jyuudaime" his face was red his eyes changing to the eyes of a killer also but he stayed where he is while fisting his hand and it looks like he was holding his anger under control, it was more scarier that the guardians even imagine or in that fact so is reborn.

Gokudera can scream outloud with cussing alot, but he never have such an aura so dark while saying those things with venom and didn't move at all.

"Yes, you're right I'm going to make that person live hell, I guarantee" Yamamoto has his eyes downcast, and probably a more intent killer aura surrounded him.

"I know it's hard to handle but that's why we need to move all of you out Namimori" Reborn said

"You will all be moving to Italy, you're going to enter a private school which Vongola Nono has registered all of you" Reborn continued.

"What about my father?" Yamamoto intercept

"It's up to your father wheter he wants to leave or not, but I doubt that he would want to leave, but we are keeping him checked every day, so don't worry" Reborn answers

"Now, you're going to go tommorrow so get prepared, remeber what I said what I said earlier stays in this room, never to be mentioned again" Reborn warned them, stood up, dust himself and walked out the door casually while closing it in the process.

**Sooooo , I hope you enjoyed that**

**Leave a review **

**Stay tuned for now**

**Sweet00addiction signing out**


End file.
